villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rose Summerspring
Rose Summerspring is the secondary antagonist of the 2018 movie Bad Times at the El Royale. She is the innocent younger sister of Emily Summerspring and desperate for an escape from their abusive father, Rose ends up being seduced and coaxed by cult leader Billy Lee to join him as a follower. She eventually becomes deeply indoctrinated into his manipulations to the point that she's willing to fight and kill for him at the drop of a hat. When Emily abducts her in an attempt to save and cure her from Billy Lee, Rose ends up bringing him to the hotel and attributes to the chaos he brings about on the rest of the main characters. Through it all, she manages to remain sympathetic due to how badly she's been mind raped that she's not completely to blame for her actions. She is played by Cailee Spaeny in her first villainous role. Biography Rose is introduced as being gagged and unconscious by Emily and dragged into Emily's room at the El Royale from Emily's car. Rose comes to and finds she is now tied to a chair by Emily in addition to being gagged and Emily swears to Rose she's gonna get her "as far away from him as possible" and that she'll be "right again" soon. Rose being carried in is observed through the two-way mirror by vacuum cleaner salesman Seymour "Laramie" Sullivan (really FBI agent Dwight Broadbeck) and he defies orders to not interfere by eventually breaking into the room, knocking Emily out and freeing Rose. He swears to Rose he's gonna get her out of their and she nonchalantly replies as though not having just been bound with a gag in her mouth. Rose moves away as Emily raises her shotgun and shoots and kills Broadbeck with hotel concierge Miles Miller accidentally getting wounded in the process. A flashback reveals that Rose and Emily were running away from their abusive father, and Rose met Billy Lee. Lee manipulated and seduced Rose, bringing her into his cult as Emily was later introduced into herself. Gallery Images Rose.jpg|Character poster of Rose Summerspring. Rose-promo-poster.jpg|Another poster of Rose. Rose-gagged.jpg Rose-Summerspring-death.png|Rose's death. Trivia * Rose is the only character who is shown twice on one of the main posters. Once with all the other characters and then she is the one displayed on the bottom as walking the line, representing her character arc in the film. * Rose, though emotionless in many of her actions, does show actual care and concern for Billy Lee due to his brainwashing of her. * Rose's death by Flynn's hands could be considered a mercy kill as she would have had to face the harsh reality of everything that Billy Lee put her through, including twisting her mind to the point that she stood by and watched her own sister die in front of her. * She pretty much represents a tool to Billy Lee used to commit all of his atrocities and thus, her killing of Miles as well as her own killing can both be seen as Billy Lee murdering them by proxy. * Many view Rose as a rape victim essentially because Billy Lee likely had sex with her at a young enough age that her maturity and growth would be psychologically damaged and abused by him as a result. Category:Movie Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In Love Category:Related to Hero Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Enigmatic Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Criminals Category:Sadists